1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamps and, more particularly, to a clamp for suspending a neutral conductor from a support structure such as a utility pole.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a clamp on a utility pole or the like for suspending a cable therefrom. An example of such a known device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,353, wherein a clamp is provided with a base plate and a keeper. The base plate and keeper are secured to the utility pole by a threaded bolt, and the keeper is positionable in either of two positions; an open position in which a hook defined by the base plate remains uncovered, and a closed position in which the keeper partially covers the area defined by the hook.
Another example of a conventional clamp is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 776,695, and includes a base portion which is secured to a utility pole and provided with a groove which forms a seat for a messenger wire. A clamp plate may be attached to the base portion by a pair of bolts, and includes a groove that opposes the groove in the base portion in order to secure the messenger wire.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,270, a fastening device is illustrated for use in securing a cable to a supporting member. The fastening device is secured to the supporting member by a bolt and includes an arched portion adapted to receive the cable and a projection extending from the arched portion into an aperture in the support structure. The projection serves to prevent the fastener from rotating about the bolt.
Numerous drawbacks have been experienced in the use of conventional devices. For example, none of the conventional devices are able to accommodate a wide range of conductor or line sizes in a single construction, and it is necessary to stack several different sizes of the clamps if a range of conductors are employed by the particular user. It would be desirable to provide a clamp which will accept any conductor ranging in size between 8 and 17 millimeters in diameter, while retaining a grip on the conductor and preventing axial pullout thereof.
Another problem encountered in conventional devices is that the conductor has a tendency to pull free from the clamp in a vertical direction when the conductor experiences loading such as ice forming on the length of the conductor extending between a pair of utility poles. Also, transverse loading of the cable may occur, which causes the cable to pull from the clamp in a direction transverse to the height of the utility pole by pulling the clamp apart.